(1) Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to dispensing closures for containers for flowable products such as personal care products, concentrated beverages, food products, and healthcare products. More specifically, the invention relates to a dispensing closure having an interior measuring reservoir which is filled by squeezing the product container to fill the closure and automatically measures a predetermined dose of product.
(2) Description of Related Art
Dispensing containers are used in a variety of industries for dispensing various liquid products. For example, dispensing containers may be used for shampoo, lotion, condiments, or beverages. As integrated dispensing closures become more prevalent in all industries, consumers push for their use on an ever expanding array of products and packages, and product manufacturers push for unique solutions and reduced costs to promote sales and maintain profit margins.